Coffee in the Rain
by K8Malloy
Summary: Love is expressed in a variety of ways - and not always in grand sweeping gestures. Sometimes it's the little things that count the most in our hearts.


**A/N:** Inspired by that first sip of morning coffee (or latte in my case).

* * *

Yanking the hood of his sweatshirt up over his head, Dave jogged across the slick parking lot, knowing the spring shower would soak him to the bone by the time he reached his truck. It didn't much matter to him – besides, using an umbrella would just make too much sense.

Reaching his pickup, he fumbled for the handle while juggling two cups of hot coffee. Thankfully, noticing Dave's problem, Sebastian leaned across the seat and managed to open the heavy door from the inside. Once he settled into the seat, Dave passed the large paper cup over.

"Here," he said quietly, noticing that for once, Sebastian hadn't bothered to switch the radio from Dave's favorite country station to something more Top 40. "Try this."

Smirking, Sebastian wrapped his hands around the cup, letting the warmth soak in. Somehow he'd allowed Dave to talk him in to going to the ice rink to watch Dave's practice. _Again_. And Sebastian had managed to forget, _again_, how truly cold the indoor ice rink was when you weren't the one working out. "Coffee?"

"Latte," Dave offered with his shy smile. "If you don't like it, I _could_ go back out into this downpour, _risking_ my health, and fetch you something else. But," he emphasized, pointing a finger at Sebastian, "if I catch a cold, or pneumonia, you're schlepping chicken soup to my dorm room and spoon feeding it to me."

Taking a cautious sip, Sebastian allowed the sweet warmth to spill down his throat, moaning quietly in appreciation. "So good," he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment to savor the first taste.

Moment over he turned his piercing gaze back to Dave. "_First_, you sound like my grandmother," he mocked affectionately. "_Second_, you'd like that too much – me coming over to your dorm room, you completely at my mercy while I took care of you."

Cheeks turning rosy, Dave ducked his head and placed the key in the ignition, turning the engine on to fill the car with needed warmth. Risking a glance over at Sebastian, Dave studied his face before leaning into the younger man's personal space. "Whatever you want to tell yourself, _Bast_," he murmured, eyes dropping to Sebastian's lips.

They'd played this game often, the tension between them so thick it was palpable. Lips so close, but neither one of them was willing to give in. At least not right now. Finally, Dave collapsed back into the driver's seat, murmuring, "Maybe it's just that I know your secret."

"And what's that?" Sebastian asked, a little more sharply than he'd intended.

"That you need someone to take care of," Dave answered, staring at the raindrops slamming against the windshield.

Huffing, Sebastian crossed his arms, moving to stare out the passenger side window at the dreary day. After a moment, he twisted around and snagged Dave's letterman jacket from the behind his seat, shrugging it on before resuming his original position.

"If you're cold, I can turn up the heat," Dave offered.

"You could," Sebastian agreed with a shrug. Putting on the jacket had little to do with being cold – and he knew that Dave knew that. Because really, they both knew if Sebastian wanted to be warmer, he would have turned up the heat himself.

"So, I guess I'll take you back to Dalton." Dave switched on the windshield wipers and his head lights. "Thanks for watching practice."

"Hey," Sebastian said, reaching over to place his hand on Dave's arm before he put the truck in reverse. "I'm glad you asked. And thank you for the coffee. You didn't have to."

"I kinda did," Dave admitted, nervously biting his lip. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise. He'd completely forgotten. Placing his coffee cup in the cup holder, he leaned over to brush his lips against Dave's. "I feel like such a cad. I didn't get you anything," he whispered before deepening the kiss.

"Sss okay," Dave answered huskily, chasing those delicious lips.

Before things became too heated for the tiny space they shared, Sebastian pulled back, resting his head on Dave's shoulder, lips brushing the sensitive skin of Dave's neck as he spoke. "I feel bad, though."

Dave chuckled, snaking his hand inside his jacket to run his hand soothingly over Sebastian's back. "I'm not the type of guy who expects gifts or cards or stuff like that. Really, you agreeing to hang out with me is enough."

"Doesn't mean you don't deserve those things." Sebastian traced random patterns on Dave's damp t-shirt with his fingertips.

Shrugging, Dave glanced at the rain soaked windshield and the empty parking lot beyond. "I guess. I'd rather just have time ... with you."

Leaning back into the driver's seat, he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the rain drops pounding the car. Taking another long sip, he savored the rich mixture of coffee and milk.

He knew they were in love - even if they hadn't quite expressed those words out loud.

But it didn't matter, because he could see the love in all the little things.

Including sharing a cup of coffee in the rain.


End file.
